


[Podfic] Night Vale Pride

by semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona)



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Celebrations, Cultural Differences, Dating, Developing Relationship, M/M, Miscommunication, Parades, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pride, Rituals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 19:17:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19362781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic
Summary: Podfic of "Night Vale Pride" by NaryAuthor's original summary:Carlos didn't know why he was surprised, but nevertheless he was. "Night Vale has a Pride parade?" He'd been there over a year and hadn't noticed it taking place, but then, there were still a lot of things he didn't know about the town.A lot.





	[Podfic] Night Vale Pride

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Night Vale Pride](https://archiveofourown.org/works/897130) by [Nary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary). 



[MP3 download](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1__oFnl5Sn-Pm2G4_4yVyEiNMJn1v_Eqq) | 3 MB | 0:03:42  
[M4A download](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1hQBj6lU8oiWhxbrH-n-12fzp28eeiC0Q) | 2 MB | 0:03:42


End file.
